


Not So Spooky

by 7shinees



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7shinees/pseuds/7shinees
Summary: Jinyoung adores Lovecraft. All Jaebum knows is that there's love, andmaybesome craft needed for them to get lucky tonight.





	Not So Spooky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondancerfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/gifts).



> Prompt:  
>  _Canon related: Romantic Jinyoung discovers the horror/fantastic writer H.P. Lovecraft and shares some of his spooky stories with cuddle fan JB under the blanket in the dark._
> 
> Dear recipient! As I never write non au fics, I opted for the queen of the basic aus aka the college au. I hope that you'll still enjoy this silly fluffy oneshot and you won't feel like it's missing anything. Have fun reading!
> 
> I feel like it's not what I'd usually write and post, so thanks Hayley for ~~giving me a hard time~~ making me challenge myself and post sth different through this exchange hehe  <3

* * *

 

 

Jaebum runs once again through his list of necessities for the night. Beer, checked. An actually soft blanket borrowed (stolen) from his flatmate, checked. Condoms, checked. Lube, checked. His ass nice and clean, checked twice. Everything should be fine.

He’s still a bit nervous, so he can’t help but keep rearranging the blanket on his bed or the cans of beer on the desk. Maybe he should put them down, leave them on the floor. Maybe he should have bought wine, knowing his boyfriend is a bit of a weirdo, so maybe he’d like that more. Maybe Jaebum should stop worrying about the alcohol, though, and instead pay attention to his phone, because Jinyoung’s texting him right now--

Jaebum checks his phone right after it vibrates; fishing it out of the folded blanket, he reads the notifications:

**Jinyoung, 7.47pm**

_ Running late, sorry _

_ I told my uber to speed up and he didn't even respond lol _

Jaebum smiles a bit too fondly at the messages. He’s whipped, he really is.

While he’s at it, he unlocks his phone and swipes to read their previous messages. That’s where the idea of  _ tonight  _ started. More or less.

They’ve been officially dating for three weeks now, having close to no awkward moments between meeting for the first time and becoming official. It  _ was _ a bit of a short period of time, true, but they still take pride in how seamless the transitions in their relationship have been since the beginning. They take cautious steps together and it’s paying off - judging by jealous looks from their friends or the fact that they’re about to spend their first night together. 

Jinyoung’s not as open and exuberant as Jaebum thought at first. In a group of friends, he’s definitely coming off as the fun loving, friendly type - he’s easy to talk with about anything, really, and his jokes are always on point, making everyone laugh. However, Jaebum has learnt that that’s only the first layer of Jinyoung. Underneath, he’s much more reserved and rational, and soon Jaebum realized that practicality and smart decision making are Jinyoung’s middle names.

Jaebum finds it extremely attractive, even if there are times when that side of Jinyoung overshadows his farthest layers:

Sometimes it feels like Jinyoung just wanted to make sure Jaebum was fully in for a longer ride and not just to play around, and that that was why he asked if Jaebum would like to be exclusively Jinyoung’s already. Like he didn’t even have deep feelings towards Jaebum, but was pragmatic enough to ask that question in advance. Just to be safe and don’t waste his time on a relationship that wouldn’t last more than three months.

Luckily, Jaebum knows - or, hopes he’s right about that assumption in particular - that Jinyoung is anything but a cold hearted robot. His adoration for stability comes from the need of having a constant source of love and warmth. Jinyoung’s  _ very _ passionate.

With that trait comes what happened recently. And that is: Jinyoung’s newfound love for Lovecraft’s short stories.

Here’s the thing - when Jinyoung gets into something, he  _ really _ gets into something. He’ll know everything and anything about it, just for the sole purpose of being well-educated on whatever he likes. It leads to him sharing his knowledge as if it was burdening for him to just keep it all locked in. Basically, he overspills and it’s hard to control; though, Jaebum thinks he’s done a good job stirring the conversation onto something else when Jinyoung started talking about Lovecraft’s works again two days ago. Out of _ nowhere. _

There’s knocking at the door. Jaebum jumps from his bed and rushes to let his boyfriend in.

As they greet each other in the hallway, Jinyoung hugs Jaebum with just one arm, the other one held awkwardly behind his back, clearly holding something.

“Is that--” Jaebum starts as he leans back, suspicions justified when Jinyoung retreats his hand and, of course, he’s brought a wine bottle.

He looks a bit nervous. “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it,” he says, eyes falling onto the bottle and back to Jaebum. “If you’d rather have beer, then we can always--”

“It’s okay, it’s cool,” Jaebum says quickly, takes the bottle from Jinyoung. Damn, the night’s starting off  _ bad. _ “Actually, uhm. I prepared beer for us, but I guess we can just… drink whatever we prefer, then?”

His boyfriend blinks at him in silence, obviously as taken aback by the situation as Jaebum feels. Well, at least they’re on the same page with  _ that. _

He watches him take off his shoes and hang his beige coat next to Jaebum’s black one. Jaebum looks Jinyoung up and down, takes in the simple grey sweatshirt and a pair of jeans duo. Jinyoung looks so good in the plainest of outfits, it’s unnerving. Jaebum forgets what thinking straight is for a second.

“So,” he starts, then clears his throat, then starts talking again. The wine bottle is in his hands now, so he mindlessly draws circles in the air with it just to do something. “So, how’s it going?”

Jinyoung shrugs, looking at whatever Jaebum’s doing with the wine bottle.

“Nothing much changed since morning,” he says simply, an easy smile showing on his lips when he gestures at the kitchen. “Let’s open the wine, maybe? You have wine glasses, don’t you?”

Jaebum has to literally stop mid-step when Jinyoung asks that. His mouth opens, confusion washing over him for a second before he remembers: “Yeah! Yugyeom bought them recently. Said his friends were making fun of how we don’t have them.”

“College students don’t have wine glasses?” Jinyoung fake-gasps. “Where’s Yugyeom, anyway?”

Jaebum rummages through different kitchen utensils, looking for a wine opener. “At a party. I think Mark invited him along.”

“Oh,” Jinyoung supplies in his neutral, polite voice, and then, as the information sinks in, adds with way less stoicism, “Oh, no.”

“Yeah,” Jaebum says and they exchange worried looks. “I know.”

He finally finds the wine opener then, so the topic of Yugyeom and how much trouble he’ll get in because of his older friends is forgotten for a moment. It resurfaces once Jinyoung has his wine glass full and Jaebum has already stolen a kiss for being a good boyfriend and doing everything for Jinyoung (which Jinyoung laughed off, but still indulged in giving kisses away).

They’re in Jaebum’s bedroom and Jinyoung’s phone vibrates, screen showing several new notifications.

Jinyoung checks it and winces. “I’m so sorry for Yugyeom.”

Jaebum looks up from rearranging the blanket on his bed.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“It’s just…” Jinyoung trails off, looking at his phone and reading whatever popped up now. “Jackson keeps sending me nasty messages. I’m muting him right now.”

Jaebum laughs, surprised by the sudden turn of events. “Isn’t he at the party, too? The birthday one?”

“Yeah, he’s with Mark-- and Yugyeom. Mark’s also sending me the nastiest shit-- they started doing it around the same time, you know.”

Now, that makes Jaebum a bit annoyed. “Nasty how?”

“Nasty as in sexting a guy who already has a boyfriend.”

Jaebum splutters. “What? What are they saying?”

He doesn’t know why, but Jinyoung laughs at him for his - admittedly a bit loud - reaction. He ushers Jaebum to his side, though, and Jaebum scoots close, wrapping an arm possessively around Jinyoung’s waist. It isn’t the most comfortable position for now (Jinyoung’s going to cut the circulation in Jaebum’s arm soon, since he’s trapping it between himself and a wall), but Jaebum’s feeling petty.

“Take a look by yourself,” Jinyoung says and unlocks his phone to go to his conversation with Jackson. “I’ll be offended if you think I’d ever find something like that attractive.”

Jaebum pinches Jinyoung’s side at the snarky comment and chuckles softly when his boyfriend jumps a little in surprise. Before Jinyoung can open his mouth to chastise him, he starts reading aloud Jackson’s latest texts.

“I wanna cum on your face and then lick it all off of you and--” There, Jaebum just stops and pushes Jinyoung’s hand away, covering the phone screen. “Wow, okay-- I saw enough. Don’t just mute him, block him, Nyoungie.”

“Mark’s are worse,” Jinyoung mumbles as he locks his phone back and throws it next to him on the bed. It bounces up once before settling half under a blanket fold. “Anyways… Let’s talk about something else, maybe. Something better.”

Jaebum’s interest is immediately sparked with that one sentence. He’s suddenly hyper-aware of the weight Jinyoung’s putting on his arm, and the small gap between their faces, and Jinyoung’s eyes looking at him so intensely.

His own eyes flicker down to Jinyoung’s lips and his only sane thought is to close the distance between them, and he’s already starting to lean in--

Jinyoung moves his head to the side, biting his lips on a smile. Jaebum’s brows furrow.

“I don’t even know where to start telling you about Lovecraft,” Jinyoung says then, as if it’s funny or needed or just... anything.

Jaebum really wants to say something like, “Can you not start at all?”. But he’s a good, sweet boyfriend, he wouldn’t bark at Nyoungie like that. Thus, he just says (and it almost doesn’t sound like it’s greeted through his teeth):

“How many stories of his have you read thus far?”

And Jinyoung’s face lits up with a smile and a glint in his eyes, and he sighs happily before he dives into his favorite topic.

Jaebum doesn’t have it in him to take that sort of joy away from Jinyoung.

That’s how Jaebum ends up under his flatmate’s - Yugyeom’s - blanket, wrapped around Jinyoung in an intense cuddle session, listening to him telling some of the Lovecraft’s short stories that he adores. Which, by the third story that he’s ending up sharing, seems to be a never-ending list of great, but spooky and anti-climatic titles.

“Pickman’s Model is the one I read yesterday,” Jinyoung says and starts to wriggle his way out of Jaebum’s embrace.

The latter grumbles under his breath, whines loudly when Jinyoung throws the blanket completely onto Jaebum and moves to take off his sweatshirt. He has a shirt underneath it.

“Why would you do that,” Jaebum sighs heavily from under the blanket. “It was so soft.”

“Yeah, and you were almost suffocating me,” Jinyoung explains with a small smile and throws his sweatshirt onto a chair. “Maybe now you won’t be so clingy.”

Jaebum huffs, looks away pointedly, pouts for a good measure. Jinyoung chuckles.

“I’m just joking,” he finally says, but does he sound sorry? No, and Jaebum knows he’s not sorry at all.

Jaebum decides that he’s also not going to feel sorry for how  _ clingy  _ he is - he has to endure all the storytelling while his boyfriend is acting completely oblivious to how much Jaebum enjoys the other part of their evening (the cuddles).

Despite Jinyoung being reluctant to admit that he’s more than fine with having Jaebum in his arms for another half an hour, that’s exactly what they settle to do.

“Tell me more about that…  _ model _ ,” Jaebum says to coax Jinyoung further, and it works wonders. Jinyoung laughs at his wording and lets him tuck his head under his jaw, while one of Jaebum’s hands is resting strategically low on Jinyoung’s abdomen.

“The story itself is constructed in a very interesting way,” Jinyoung’s saying. Jaebum hums and kisses Jinyoung’s neck lightly. “The action takes place in Boston. The narrator is meeting up with his friend to talk about a fellow artist, Pickman, whose paintings were so full of gore and simultaneously realistic and terrifying that he got expelled from the Boston Art Club.”

Jaebum hums again and plants another kiss, taking a second longer before he leans back. 

“So, while most artists turned their backs on Pickman, the narrator, Thurber, kept in touch with him and was invited on a private tour through Pickman’s hidden art gallery and workshop.”

Jinyoung keeps going, and Jaebum keeps getting distracted by the way his Adam’s apple works with every swallow. He caves in and kisses it, too, lips parted slightly because he’d lie if he said he doesn’t want to suck on Jinyoung’s skin and mark it.

It catches his boyfriend by surprise; he stops talking, breath hitching, and then chuckles and leans away with a huge smile on his face. Jaebum’s disappointed just a tiny bit - Jinyoung’s smile compensates most of the disappointment. 

“You’re distracting me,” Jinyoung murmurs and Jaebum swears he’s blushing a little. That’s so cute.

“Sorry,” he just says, cheeky smile on full display. “Go on, Nyoungie.”

And so Jinyoung resumes talking. “So… The tour. Pickman guided Thurber through sketchy, old and forgotten parts of Boston…”

Now, that’s a bit of an anti-climatic description for what Jaebum’s mind is focused on. Thus, Jaebum does what maybe he shouldn’t if he wants to be a good boyfriend, but what he’s been dying to do since the ending of the first scary story Jinyoung gave him: he tunes out.

He listens just enough to pick up on when Jinyoung’s tone changes, and hums or grips Jinyoung’s shirt in his hand to show him that he’s still interested, still completely enchanted by the story. He vaguely registers something about bizarre, somehow human-alike monsters being portrayed on many of Pickman’s paintings. He thinks it’s his cue to start peppering kisses on Jinyoung’s skin again, because he’d rather think of how warm and solid and close Jinyoung is than try to imagine some odd ghouls-werewolves hybrids.

Jaebum forgets to hum or nod or give Jinyoung any other kind of feedback, too engrossed in feeling Jinyoung’s skin under his shirt--

“Jaebum, pay attention.”

“I am.”

“You’re not--” Jinyoung sighs, sounding oddly annoyed. “What are you focused on, huh?”

You, Jaebum wants to answer immediately. But that’s when Jinyoung’s phone vibrates and Jinyoung hauls himself up on his elbows to reach for the device and check the notification.

“Don’t be mad, I’m just, you know. Being comfy,” Jaebum tries, nuzzling into Jinyoung’s arm for a better effect.

He wasn’t paying attention at all, he really has to make up for it somehow.

Jinyoung sighs deeply, maybe a bit too dramatic for the situation, but Jaebum doesn’t dare to point that out. He just welcomes Jinyoung’s arms around him after a short moment of silence and staring at each other.

Jinyoung knocks his knee on Jaebum’s thighs, so the latter lets him entangle their legs. Jinyoung’s taking initiative, so that means he isn’t mad at Jaebum - maybe that’s what Jinyoung wanted to achieve, that closeness which Jaebum craved, too, and he just didn’t know how to approach the subject without seeming too eager. Jinyoung can be this silly, that much Jaebum has gathered already. It’s okay as long as they end up like this - snuggling close to the other, noses bumping and small smiles gracing their lips, smiles that gradually grow fonder and wider. Sometimes it ends up with them laughing with a tint of embarrassment and childish joy, sometimes the smiles drop just a bit as their lips meet, nothing else than that shared kiss needed to make the moment magical.

That’s what happens now.

Jaebum likes it when they’re so close, when Jinyoung’s lips are on his, when he can’t see his boyfriend’s smile, but he can feel it. 

He moves to plant another kiss on Jinyoung’s jawline, wants to trail it with kisses and go back to his lips. Jinyoung’s chuckling when he starts doing just that, but it’s so cute Jaebum doesn’t find it in himself to be offended. 

The skin on Jinyoung’s jaw is rough, though, the trace of his beard showing up already, and Jaebum finally comments on it, a bit dizzy from the sudden sweetness and warmth between them.

“Why didn’t you shave,” he murmurs into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, tone far from being disapproving despite his words.

Jinyoung makes a surprised, amused little noise. “Do I need to shave to make you listen to me talk?”

Jaebum whines wordlessly, pushes his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.

Jinyoung chuckles; it’s a low, pleasant sound that Jaebum can  _ feel  _ under his fingertips where his hand is resting on Jinyoung’s chest.

“I’m genuinely confused, Jaebum,” he hears Jinyoung say. His boyfriend’s smiling, it’s obvious in his voice. “Is it a requirement here? To shave before a horror stories night?”

“The night is long, though,” Jaebum just says, slowly leaning back to look at Jinyoung. He’s starting to get suspicious. Why is Jinyoung so… oblivious, all this time? “And many things could happen.”

“During a storytelling session?” Jinyoung sounds - and looks - really confused.

That’s when it hits Jaebum; the dreaded truth.

Jinyoung’s really here just to talk about Lovecraft and his stories. Jinyoung’s really cuddling him just because that’s what you do when you’re telling your boyfriend a scary story. And anything more than a few kisses is a distraction from the main reason he’s here.

Jaebum’s eyes widen, his mouth opens, but he panics and doesn’t say anything, because oh, he’d say something incredibly stupid if he spoke up right now. He’s not even sure what it would be.

He closes his mouth as soon as he regains some of his wits (which might be with a bit of a delay that leaves Jinyoung with an undeniably suspicious expression) and quickly pecks Jinyoung on the lips, just to do something before he says anything.

“Dunno,” he mumbles, then kisses him again. Jinyoung still seems confused, but he’s melting under Jaebum’s lips. “I just wanted to say something before we got too carried away,” Jaebum adds, raising his hand from Jinyoung’s chest and caressing his cheek instead. That works wonders. Jinyoung’s humming lazily and smiling softly again. “And too far from the peak of that Pickman story.”

“Glad you still remember who it’s about,” Jinyoung jokes lightly. “So, you ready for that peak?”

Jaebum is ready to combust from how stupid he feels, but he nods yes to Jinyoung’s question, eyes casted down to stare at Jinyoung’s lips. They are curled in a content smile. “Bring it on.”


End file.
